The LEGO Dark Knight
The LEGO Dark Knight is a stop motion brickfilm web series based on the DC Comic character of the same name. The series is a hardly reboot of Batman the Animated Series/The New Batman Adventures, The Batman, and Beware the Batman. while its also taking elements from the per-New 52 comics, the New 52 comics, and the Rebirth comics. Characters Main Characters * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Robin (I)/Nightwing (Dick Grayson) * Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) * Robin (I) (Tim Drake) * Batwoman (Kathy Kane) * Alfred Pennyworth Supporting Characters * Commissioner James Gordon * Detective Harvey Bullock * Detective Renee Montoya * Fucius Fox * Detective Ellen Yin * Vicki Vale * Professor Leslie Thompkins * Mayor Marion Grange * Mayor Hamilton Hill * Silver St. Cloud * Batwing (Luke Fox) * Spoiler (Stephanie Brown) * Flamebird (Bette Kane) * Julie Madison * Detective Crash Tankenson Villains * Joker * Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) * Penguin (Oswald Cobblepot) * Clayface (Basil Karlo) * Riddler (Edward Nygma) * Catwoman (Selina Kaye) * Man-Bat (Kirk Langstrom) * Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) * Mad Hatter (Jervis Teach) * Two-Face (Harvey Dent) * Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) * Bane * Anarky (Lonnie Machin) * Professor Pyg (Lazlo Valentin) * Mr. Toad * Ra's al Ghul * Talia al Ghul * Ubu * Hook * Lady Shiva (Sandra Wu-San) * Silver Monkey * Orca * Lock-Up (Lyle Bolton) * Black Mask (Roman Sionis) * Rupert Throne * Carmine Falcone * Cluemaster (Arthur Brown) * H.A.R.D.A.C./Holographic Analytical Reciprocating Digital Advanced Computer * Dr. Hugo Strange * Killer Moth (Drury Walker) * Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) * Red Claw * Orca (Grace Balin) * Electrocutioner (Lester Buchinsky) * Maxie Zeus * Fox (Warren Lawford) * Vulture (Armand Lydecker) * Shark (Gunther Hardwick) * Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) * Knightfall (Charise Carnes) * Nocturna (Natalia Knight) * Panara (Leona Dodson) * Gunhawk (Liam Hawkleigh) * Pistolera * Lady Vic (Lady Elaine Marsh-Morton) * Black Spider (Eric Needham) * Copperhead ("Jane Doe") * Spellbinder (Delbert Billings) * Joe Chill * Reaper (Joe Chill, Jr.) * Magpie (Margaret Pye) * Humpty Dumpty (Humphrey Dumpler) * Gearhead (Nathan Finch) * Ratcatcher (Otis Flannegan) * Deathstroke (Shade Wilson) * Firefly (Garfield Lynns) * White Rabbit (Jaina Hudson) Allies * Other Villains * Episodes Season 1 # The Bat and the Penguin: An year has passed after becoming a watchful protector of Gotham City, billion Bruce Wayne continues being the Batman where Oswald Cobblepot, another rich business person who Bruce think there something fishy about him. Than, he soon learn that Cobblepot is the criminal know as the Penguin where he must stop him from taking over Gotham. # Spellbound: When an criminal know as the Spellbinder where he can puts peoples in trace where he made them to commit crimes. Now, Batman must find a way of how to defeats him before he would become Spellbinder's latest victim. Meanwhile, Alfred puts Bruce to be on a date with newsreporter, Vicki Vale. # Prey vs. Predator: When an armored criminal know as Killer Moth hires by crime boss, Rupert Throne to kills the Dark Knight. Batman must defeats and survive from the armored criminal. # Enter Catwoman: Batman encounter an woman in a cat suit know as Catwoman where she try to rob a cat-like ruby diamond. While that, Bruce meets an woman named Selina Kaye where he think that she hiding something. # Batman vs. the Joker: As Batman yet encounter his newest enemy, the Joker who plan on make everyone on Gotham City smiles to death when he create gas know as Joker Gas where the Dark Knight must stop him when he about to unleashed an Joker Gas bomb where he hiding somewhere in Gotham while he sent in his minions to take care of Batman. # Bane: Rupert Throne hires an criminal using drug know as Venom named Bane to break the Dark Knight. During his first encounter with Bane, his back was broken by Bane where Batman gets helps from his allies, Fucius Fox when he gives him a Bat-Bot where he must defeats Bane and saves Gotham, once and for all. # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Season 6 # Season 7 # Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Batman Category:LEGO Category:Stop Moion Category:Web series Category:Brickfilm